


If Exposed

by lookatallthemoresigive



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Chemical Showers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, as per canon, things get lukewarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthemoresigive/pseuds/lookatallthemoresigive
Summary: Things have been weird between Jules and Ophelia lately, and that's before the clothes started coming off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you're probably aware that Sweet/Vicious was cancelled, which, to put it lightly, fucking sucks. I'm still holding out hope they'll find another network/Netflix, but if not, this fic is set in the middle of what I imagine the second season would be like. I hope you enjoy!

All in all, Ophelia was not having a great month. Between Evan breaking up with her for being “distant” and Tyler learning the truth about Carter and basically never speaking to them again, things had not been going well lately.

So, it was kind of a relief that the chemistry building was concerningly easy to break into. Ophelia was just about to open the door when Jules dragged her into the nearest bushes.

“What-”

“Ssh,” Jules snapped.

Three figures came into view, seemingly patrolling the building.

“I thought we had beaten up every fratbro on this campus,” Ophelia whispered.

“We have, those are campus safety escorts.”

“That’s disturbing.” Ophelia put a hand up to her ear. “Bosley, are you there?”

“ _For the last time, my codename is Charlie, not Bosley.”_

“It looks like our Walter White wannabe has connections. Can you call in a distraction and run the program I’ve set up to loop the cameras for chemistry building?

 _“Hacking into the school’s surveillance system is a federal offense!_ ” Ophelia could hear the sound of him typing furiously. “ _And give me a sec._ ”

Jules eyed Ophelia, impatient. This takedown had a tight timeframe, as the target, Reuben Howard, was delivering some of his new date rape drug in a couple of hours.

“They’ve been spotted on the north side,” The tallest one said, showing the other two his phone. “Chad, you stay here. We’ll go check it out.”

They took off, and Jules and Ophelia exchanged glances.

Jules quietly began to creep out of the bush, but unfortunately at that moment Chad happened to be looking in that direction and saw the movement. She froze.

Ophelia turned off her voice modifier and started giggling. Jules glared disbelieving daggers at her, so Ophelia nodded vigorously and silently begged her to go along with it. Jules began to awkwardly and timidly laugh along with her.

“Alright lovebirds, I’m going to have to write you up for public intoxication and probably indecency,” Chad said as he approached the bush. “If you could please put on some clothes, this will be easier for--”

Jules sprung out from the side, knocking him out with a quick punch to the jaw.

_“You two good?”_

“Yeah,” Jules said. She checked to make sure he was out, and motioned to Ophelia to go back to hacking the door.

But were they really?

The light on the door turned green, and they made a beeline for the stairwell.

She was worried about Jules. She seemed fine on the outside, but Ophelia knew her.

They pounded up the stairs.

She was tense, in a way that meant she was boiling under the surface.

“ _Fourth floor, room 3721,”_ Harris reminded them.

The last time Jules had erupted she put a dude in the hospital.

They burst through the door and the lights went out, courtesy of Harris.

Jules used the moment of surprise to separate Reuben from his phone, tossing it to Ophelia as the emergency lights kicked on.

He swung at Jules but she easily ducked and punched him in the gut, causing him to double over while Ophelia hacked into his phone.

"Pretty sure using your passing Ochem grade for evil is an academic integrity violation, Reuben,” Ophelia said as she looked up to see Jules kick him to the floor. “If you even think about touching a test tube again we will be back.”

Jules turned to look at Ophelia. “Did you find--”

Reuben blindly reached above him and grabbed a beaker. Ophelia dropped the phone and dived to push Jules out of the way, but it was too late, and he threw the unknown substance at them like some sort of a C-list Batman villain.

Ophelia reeled away and looked back up to see Jules had knocked him out cold.

“Clothes off!” Jules yelled, tearing off her mask.

“ _Ophelia, what’s going on_?!”

“Possibly dying from chemicals, TTYL,” Ophelia replied, then tossed away her headset and ripped off her sweatshirt.

“Do you need-?” She heard Jules ask as Ophelia fumbled with her boots. She nodded frantically as she hobbled on one leg, her laces a Gordian knot. Jules made quick work of her other boot.

She put her hand on Jules’ shoulder to balance herself and looked down to realize Jules had already stripped to her underwear in a truly impressive amount of time. She might’ve gotten whiplash from how fast she looked back up, determinedly not thinking about that Jules was helping her taking off her pants.

Jules dragged her away from the pile of strewn clothes and to the lab’s chemical shower, and Ophelia was never more thankful for OSHA.

The water was surprisingly lukewarm when Jules yanked the lever, but Ophelia was more focused on scouring the chemical off her body. Once she realized that holding the lever left Jules without a hand she began to frantically scrub her down as well. Jules was still her best friend, even though they were in a weird place. Both literally and metaphorically. Thank god she didn’t have lab when she took Biochem. This building smelled like ammonia and despair.

Jules finally let go of the lever, and the water stopped.

They stared at each other, soaking wet.

“Does your bra have cupcakes on it?”

“Yes,” Jules said, and Ophelia burst out laughing.

“It’s not funn--” Jules said indignantly. At that moment she made the fatal mistake of meeting Ophelia’s eyes, and the rest of her sentence quickly dissolved into laughter.

They clung on to each other, giggling so hard at the absurdity of their lives that tears began to stream down their faces.

Jules’ laughter subsided into small hiccups, and Ophelia watched as a droplet of water moved down her cheek, onto her clavicle.

She traced the path back up to Jules’ eyes. In the harsh light provided by the emergency lights, they looked so blue.

Ophelia didn't remember closing the distance between them, but she found herself pushed up against a neighboring wall, angling her head as she deepened the kiss.

 _Oh, this is actually happening_ , she thought dimly, her hands running through Jules’ hair and then roaming her body almost as frantically as she had before. Jules’ body was cold, but the friction they were generating was starting to warm them up, the moisture making their skin slick.

Jules pushed her into the wall further, holding her up and Ophelia knew she was strong, but damn. She was starting to have a whole new appreciation for her self-imposed ninja vigilante training.

She could feel Jules’ hands at her bra clasp. “Can--”

“Yes!” Ophelia nodded violently, nearly knocking their heads together. They laughed.

Jules had finally managed to unhook Ophelia's bra and toss it when the door flung open.

They sprung apart and turned around to see Harris, holding a gym bag and looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Ophelia turned to look at Jules and realized that was a mistake.

“I, uh, gotta go,” she said as she dived for her phone.

“Ophelia, you can’t go out there like that, and you can’t wear your clothes, they’re contaminated!” Harris called after her.

“Free the nipple!” Ophelia shouted as she dashed out the door.

 

Harris turned to look at Jules.

“The sexualization of women’s breasts is a product of our Western patriarchal culture,” Jules tried.

“Really? We’re just going to pretend like that didn’t happen?”

“Well, it was clearly a mistake,” Jules said as she put on the old baggy sweatshirt Harris handed to her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Is that the first time something like this has happened before?”

“Of course,” Jules said, outraged.

“Hey, I don’t know what you two did before I joined Team Sweet/Vicious.”

“There is no more Team Sweet/Vicious.”

 

Exactly two weeks later, there was a knock on Ophelia’s door.

Her heart resumed a normal, albeit disappointed gait when she saw Harris on the other side.

“I've got your results,” Harris said, wiggling a folder. “Lucky for you, grad students are too poor to ask questions.”

Ophelia snatched the folder and flipped through it, quickly scanning the report.

“It was supposed to be G, but the dosage he synthesized was low enough that if anything got into your system it would have had basically no effect.”

“That explains why my mouth felt slightly salty when I woke up the next morning,” Ophelia said, moving her mouth. “So that means everything that happened that night happened not under the influence.”

“Talk to her.”

“And goodbye, Harris,” Ophelia said, pushing him out the door.

Ophelia sunk back into her couch, trying to process everything.

They weren’t drugged. She had literally no excuse for her actions.

God, how could she ever look Jules in the face again?

A knock sounded on her door.

“Harris, I’m not--” Ophelia said as she opened the door.

“Hi,” Jules said.

Ophelia slammed the door shut.

“Ophelia!”

“Ophelia is not home right now,” She called out, sliding down to the floor

“We need to talk. You can’t avoid me forever.”

“Debatable.”

“Ophelia, please.”

_Jules deserves better._

It’s a treacherous thought, but it’s the one that entered her mind all the same at that moment, and Ophelia couldn’t bring herself to keep running away. She opened the door.

Jules sat down on the couch while Ophelia grabbed Lebong James.

“What are you doing?” Jules asked as Ophelia got up on her coffee table.

“Multitasking. Cause you’re about to say this is all over and I’d much rather be high for that.”

“I owe you an apology.”

“No,” Ophelia put down the bong and got off the table. “I’m obviously the one who should be apologizing; I jumped you! That was unforgivable and I don’t know how you can even be in the same room with me and I am so, so sorry.”

“I kissed you.”

“What? C’mon Jules, I clearly kissed you first.”

“You know what really happened when Tyler found out? He only blamed you. Yeah, he was freaked out by the whole vigilante thing, but he said we could work through it. You, though, he thought you were a monster. And I flipped. How could he say that about you when you saved my life? How could he say that about _you_? So I was the one who broke up with him. Now I’ve just been angry. It’s weird because, in the end, I did blame you. It was easier to do that than to acknowledge my part in Carter’s death...or my feelings for you.”

“Feelings?” Ophelia managed, but her mind was segfaulting.

Jules nodded. “So when we were in that shower, it all just came rushing to the surface.”

Ophelia grabbed Jules’ hands. She hoped her palms weren’t gross.

“I messed up,” She continued as Ophelia tucked Jules’ hair behind her ear. “‘I’ve been a jerk, and I shouldn’t have assumed, and I’m sorry I--”

“Jules.”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be cool if I kissed you right now?”

Jules nodded, smiling.

“Okay, cool. Cool,” Ophelia said, then kissed Jules, long and slow. It felt like coming back to a home she’d never had.

They pulled back for air.

“You have a crush on me. Gotta say Jules, that’s pretty embarrassing.”

“Ophelia, we nearly had sex in a chemical shower!”

“Oh, I’ve had sex with plenty of people, it doesn’t mean I liked them.”

“You are absurd.”

“You’re into it.”

“Yeah, I am,” Jules said, smiling into another kiss.

“I’m kind of majorly freaking out,” Ophelia admitted as they broke apart, resting her forehead against Jules.

“Me too. But this is real. And it feels right.”

Ophelia leaned back in to kiss her when a knock sounded on the door.

When Ophelia opened the door, Harris raised an eerily reminiscent eyebrow at their interlocked hands.

“You’re not going to let us hear the end of this, are you?”

“Never. But we're instituting a 'no shoes, no shirt, no justice’ policy for the team.”

Ophelia and Jules looked at each other.

“That's fair,” Ophelia said, nodding.

Harris wrapped them in a giant bear hug.

Ophelia had a dopey smile on her face for the rest of the day.

 

Three months later, Ophelia looked up from her phone.

“We’re good,” she announced and tossed her phone onto the counter nearby.

“Good,” Jules repeated, and took off her shirt, pulling Ophelia in close.

Ophelia tugged the shower’s lever, and the water poured over them as they kissed, hands wandering.

She pulled away nearly a minute later. “You know, this really isn’t doing it for me.”

“Oh, thank god you said it,” Jules said, disentangling herself. “This water feels so gross. I need a shower from this shower.”

“Pizza first?” Ophelia asked, pulling on her sweater.

“Yes, please.”

They left the chemistry department, hand in hand.

 


End file.
